everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Heraclio Culebra
Heraclio Culebra is the son of Delgadina from the Chilean fairy tale Delgadina and the Snake. Info Name: Heraclio Culebra Age: 14 Parent's Story: Delgadina and the Snake Alignment: Royal Roommate: John Malin Secret Heart's Desire: To win a beautiful princess with the help of a kind snake. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled snake charmer. Storybook Romance Status: I'd like a princess who is down-to-earth and not full of herself. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be a bit sneaky and love tricking people when they're not looking. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Snakes are the coolest! Least Favorite Subject: Theater. There's too many annoying songs in this class. Best Friend Forever After: All the (non-poisonous) snakes. Characters Appearance Heraclio is somewhat short, with pale skin, long black hair and green eyes. He wears a black jacket made of snakeskin over a yellow and red shirt and black leather pants. On his head is a red and yellow beanie. Personality Heraclio loves snakes and tends to spend lots of time with them. He is often seen wearing one of his multiple pet snakes as a boa. He loves skateboarding and frequently goes to the local skate park after school. He is easygoing and friendly, but can occasionally have a bit of an attitude. He often has issues with animal rights people who take issue to him wearing leather and wrapping snakes around his neck. Biography Hola! I'm Heraclio Culebra. I'll tell you my mom's story. She lived with her mom in a country village. One day, a snake came by and she brought him in. She raised him and he grew bigger and bigger. When he got too big for the house, he left, but promised to leave her a fortune. The king heard of Mom's fortune and wished to marry her. A witch who lived nearby kidnapped her, tore out her eyes, threw her into the sea, and sent her own daughter in place. The king married the witch's daughter. Mom dwelt with the fishermen. One day, her snake friend found her. When she rubbed his eyes, her eyes reappeared. The snake brought her back to her mother. The king found out that Mom was back, and realized he married the wrong girl. He put his wife and mother-in-law in the oven and burned them to death, and took his rightful bride home. My parents are happy together, and my grandmother also dwells with us. I have an older brother named Domingo. He was chosen for another destiny, so I'm going to be doing the honors of being the next Delgadina. I'm quite proud of it because I get to meet a giant snake! I have lots of little snakes as pets, and I carry them around with me. I especially like wearing them around my neck. I can charm them and communicate with them too. I'm not a fan of the school that I go to because it's kinda boring and there's lots of annoying people, but it's for a good cause. There aren't any schools like this one in Chile, so I guess this will have to do. It's hard being around other princes and princesses. Some of them are really spoiled, and even a lot of the nice ones can be hard to relate to. Not to mention some of the students (particularly the talking animals) are bothered by me wearing all this leather. They think it's cruel. My brother's really into animal rights, so I'm kinda used to these people. I don't look like a typical Royal. If anything, people say that I look like a Rebel. I'm definitely a rebel in the sense that I'm rebellious, but it's because I'm not comfortable with the pampered lifestyle. I want to go out and see the world for myself. I'm kinda glad that they gave me a commoner to be my roommate instead of a snooty, spoiled prince. John's pretty cool, and he also likes snakes. I spend a lot of my time skateboarding, playing video games, and surfing the Internet. I don't particularly care for parties and all that, and I feel like an idiot when I'm forced to wear fancy clothes. But being rich isn't all bad. Golden coins, especially ones coming out of your tears, seems pretty cool. Adios! Trivia *Heraclio's surname means "snake" in Spanish. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Brian Beacock. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Chilean